


Art for "King and Consort"

by Gryph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt and cover for SPN Reverse Big Bang: Demon!Dean decides it is better to serve in Hell, at Crowley's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "King and Consort"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King And Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138362) by [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill). 



Cover

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/86478/86478_original.png)

 Original Art Prompt (click for larger image)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/84780/84780_original.png)


End file.
